


On se reverra

by Chlokers



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Halloween 24 hours, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: 我也希望那是你的决定。我想。尼尔说这话时微微抬眼，五指衔住瓷杯，轻松得像是在谈论天气而非死亡。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	On se reverra

我也希望那是你的决定。我想。

尼尔说这话时微微抬眼，五指衔住瓷杯，轻松得像是在谈论天气而非死亡。他为这答复愣怔一刻，笑出声来，以注视回报；车轨与雪原在眼前一晃而过，他看到一只主动袒露腹部的狐。

他想他的启示从那时始现：尼尔，从一开始，便抱着这种任凭处置的坦然。

在遇到尼尔之前，他已经有过各种同伴，足够让他了解联系该怎样形成才牢固，忠诚源于无数次共事中的磨合，源于危急时刻显现出的真实自我的瞬间。以伤痕为证，战火为誓，士兵们把契约由纸面写进骨血。但尼尔的忠诚——若他能如此称呼——却是源于习惯，那种长久凝视和谨慎语调，从来不是为一个陌生人所准备。

一位特工不该不擅长掩藏自己，他有幸且疑惑地成为例外；尼尔的言行有时僭越普通同事的范畴，他但当事人无意主动提起，他也就不好过问。他想他们在所有事情上都互相试探，并非不习惯在有限信息下行事，只是尼尔把底线藏得太好，对于携带秘密总是更自在，自在得像一头漂亮雄鹿，不以为意地天生身负斑点，也就没人真的去看。待到事件越涉越深，话语不能尽意，尼尔每每露出欲言又止的神情，他便换用别的方式，设法从那人身上获取信息。这方案不能算有所成效，尼尔身上仍旧绕着解不开的谜团，反如同代达罗斯的迷宫般让他深陷。（这比喻实在绝妙，他回忆起时苦笑着想，设计者不能自拔于亲手促成的结果，却自湎于其中无止境的循环。）

他知道中间人从来不唯一，走掉一位，换下一位就是，对尼尔的关照起初更多出于保密协议，既然抹不去别人已经看到的东西，不如收归己用。唯独他以为单向度只在自己一侧，以手中握有的信息差强掩耳目，却没料到尼尔心知肚明，安之若素，带着他彼时尚不能理解的笑，早早便将生杀予夺的大权交进他手里。我也希望那是你的决定。等他终于听懂尼尔的一语成谶，一切未解的疑虑、好奇和渴望，触而未触的二象性，已随那场爆炸的真相（reality）一齐烟消云散。

信任只能以信任换取，他所知晓并遵从的公式一贯如此，但在尼尔给出的这场交易里，他总读出些虔诚意味。

那究竟是什么样的信条？他从斯塔克归来，将积压的两周过往串织连缀，偶然想起歌剧院里一根红绳的挂坠，便跌到椅子上，独对满桌的凌乱纸张，按住了太阳穴。如果他从现在开始向回行走，能找到那个尼尔，或许还能以过来人的身份给他一两句提点。但然后呢，他应该说些什么，该以什么样的身份去与他相遇？已发生的，不能改变，无论他如何行事，都只会将尼尔推得离结局更近一些。他领悟尼尔那句“不公平”背后的含义，因为命运早早写好一个人的剧本，却把后果让另一个人去承担。尼尔已经完成了他的部分，余下的半个圆环要由他来完全，但这任务既非单向时间中的已知消灭未知，也不全是钳型运动的实时互通交联，他要做的是穿针引线把尼尔的过去与他的未来相接，如同重建一个亚历山大的结。如果他想，他能掘出尼尔的无数往事，用一切业已发生而尚未发生的蛛丝马迹拼凑出一段完整人生，然后溯流而上，按图索骥，在正确的时间点说出恰到好处的信息，一步步将年轻人引向他的终局；但无知正是武器，隐瞒才是准则，而他不觉得自己有那样的定力，能在再次见到尼尔时不让他的外壳碎裂。

尼尔会比现在年轻，青涩尚未被处世的娴熟所完全掩盖。他会到街头，去酒吧，在外过夜，去做他的这个年纪会做的一切疯狂事，直到发现一件更加疯狂的事，一见倾心，再心甘情愿成为其中一员。他看这条道路看得清楚，也清楚如果尼尔受到引导，那人不可能是除他之外的人。在他们的身份调转之前，他早已经看出自己注定扮演的角色。皮格马利翁已经见过他的理想，如今面对一块未琢的石，竟怯了手中的凿与锤。

他用一切尚未完成的事务拖延自己。建立组织，巩固联系，推动研究，维持局面，埋下他未来和过去要用的信息，虽然心知他犹豫的每一刻，最终都要付出双倍的时间来偿还。他将自己忙成旋转不停的陀螺，流连于错综时空之间，只在深夜的罅隙，无梦的沉眠以前，他偶尔会想起尼尔金发在指尖的触感。

从冬季回到春季，只有时间蚀刻的痕迹不可磨灭。等到最后一点绿意从枝头褪去，他知道时刻到了，已经没有理由开脱他的不作为，他该开始最后一段旅程，旅程尽头等着尚不知晓一切的，不识愁的年轻尼尔。踏入旋转门的前夜是个深秋的夜，他多喝了几杯，直到暖意流转周身，像回到集装箱中的时日。他想房门或许没有关紧，夜风也有些太过温和，因为年轻人笑着与他碰杯，我很高兴那是你的决定。

我现在不这样希望，他说，意识已经有些混沌，视野边缘昏沉模糊，像初次逆行时的感官。你明白吗，我再也没有这样希望。他伸手想抓住尼尔，看到尼尔挑起一边眉毛，随后露出了然神色。

好吧，我很抱歉我没来得及告诉你我的故事，尼尔的十指又交叉成那个手势，置于胸前。不过相信我，我们彼此现实的纠缠程度可比你想象的要多。你还是觉得那是宿命，没有关系。我要说的是蝴蝶效应仍然存在，而你明白，我们永远不可能彻底厘清所有细节。

测不准原理，他说，尝试回忆尼尔金发的轮廓，感到一股失落已久的急切。我还是不太明白。他冒险，等待一个意料之外的答案。

这么说吧，你不是在引导我，而是在发现我。你握有信息，知道何时何地，但一段故事究竟如何发生，只有亲历才会真正有所体验。你给我两周时间探索过去的你，我把我的一生留给你去揭开。怎么样，听起来是不是有趣了许多？对于故事的主角来说，这交易可不算太坏。

他又看到车轨与雪原间小兽的脚印，茫茫白色中几乎辨不清的小点。红绳静静躺在桌面，狐的虹膜是个铜色圆环。


End file.
